Once Upon a December
by AMD42999
Summary: Amberlynn had always believed in the Guardians. She knew that they were on Earth for one reason: To protect the children of the world. She had seen almost every single one. But when her parents are murdered right before her eyes, Amber meets Jack Frost, who helps get her back on her feet. But will a dark secret she discovers bring her back down to the ground?
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

**Everything that night went by in such a blur, yet his face was so clear in my eyes.**

What was it about that boy? Was it that he was right there? Was it because he seemed to be my only hope? Was it because I believed in him more than I believed in the situation going on?

I really had no idea what was going on that night. It was Christmas night. I had a fantastic time with my parents. We weren't a very wealthy family, but we were all so happy together. I even saw Santa. We had a lovely dinner, and we fell asleep all together in front of the small candle light. I just don't understand why it was our house those men chose to be victim of the worst Christmas you could possibly imagine.

My mother was the first to wake. She let out a blood-curtailing scream that practically burst my young eardrums. She couldn't speak, but we saw with our own eyes the two men in black hoods and ski masks. They each held a silver pistol. One aimed at my mother's skull, and one at my mine.

"Merry Christmas," the one by my mother chuckled. His voice was raspy and it gave me the chills. My gray eyes wandered from pistol to pistol. I whined and tears started welling up in my eyes.

"So, who's it gonna be, Pops?" The other man asked. "You're loving wife, or your precious little daughter?" His smirk was ruthless and inhuman. Tears rolled down my cheeks while my mom shivered. She hummed almost silently a song I knew so well. My father stood perfectly calm, but I could tell he shared our terror. He shook his head and he dropped it to his chest. He lifted it back up. His eyes glittered with tears that were held firmly into his head.

"Please," he started. His voice was slightly shaky, but fixed it. "Take my life. Leave my family alone. I'm begging you." One small tear strayed down his face. The two men exchanged an icy glance and grinned. The pistol on my forehead shifted to the right where my dad sat. I sniffed loudly and cried. I looked over to my mother. The pistol was still planted in her forehead. I stood up quickly and started running toward the men as the bullets passed through their minds with a deafening gunshot.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" I screamed from the pain in my heart. I looked to them. They lay in a vibrant pool of crimson blood. My mother was gone, but my father's empty eyes were open with a little sparkle of life still left in them.

"Amberlynn," he started weakly. "Love you." His eyes stood open as I store into them. I screamed bloody murder as the men charged at me. I squirmed through the two and ran through the door.

My body was suddenly full of energy as I bounded through the heavy snow. My feet stung from the coldness. I didn't have a pair of shoes, and even if I did I wouldn't have enough time to grab them. I breathed heavily as I scurried through the forest, making sure I wasn't caught. I made it farther and farther into the forest. I grew weaker and weaker every step I took. I turned around to make sure I wasn't being followed and sure enough, I was alone. I was frightened as I continued to walk into the dark. I never liked the dark and still don't. My mother always told me she sung when she was scared. With that thought. I closed my eyes gently and opened my lips to sing the song I knew so well.

"**Dancing bears  
Painted wings  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings  
once upon a December."**

I took in a weak breath of the cool air. It stung my throat, but I continued to sing my song.

**"Someone holds me safe and warm,**  
**horses prance through a silver storm,**  
**Figures dancing gracefully,**  
**across my memory."**

Images of my parents flashed through my mind. Tears fell from my eyes and my voice shook as I sung.

**"Someone holds me safe and warm,**  
**horses prance through a silver storm,**  
**Figures dancing gracefully,**  
**across my memory."**

My heartbeat weakened and my steps slowed down.

**"Far away, long ago**  
**things I yern to remember**  
**and a song someone sings**  
**Once upon a December."**

I stopped walking and I looked to the sky. I wanted to see my mom and my dad. I took in one last breath and finished the song.

**"And a song someone sings**  
**Once upon a December"**

I dropped to my knees and dropped to the ground quickly, too fragile to do anything to stop myself from falling. My gray eyes opened slightly and I closed them. I just wanted to lay there and peacefully rest for eternity. The faint sound of footsteps through the snow was so sensitive to my ears. My eyes fluttered open. I saw a figure in the distance. Was it one of those burglars? I gasped loudly and sat up I wanted to run, but I only backed away. I hit a tree and I couldn't move any farther. I whined from the pain. For some reason, I wasn't afraid. I was startled, but not afraid. The figure came closer and closer and my eyes took in the boy's appearance and voice.

"What have we here?" He said to himself. His hair was snow-white and his eyes were an icy color. They were focused carefully on me. His skin was pale with a bit of pink-tinted in his cheeks and nose. His face was quite welcoming to me. His deep blue hoodie was covered in snow and his brown pants were tattered and worn out. He held a large staff in his right hand. I knew who this boy was from stories. I have seen all of the guardians, but never him.

"Y-You are," I stuttered, lifting my index finger and pointing it toward him. Confusion masked his face. He turned around, as if to check if someone was there. He turned back to look at me. "Jack Frost," I finished. "You can see me?" The boy asked calmly. "Y-Yeah," I whispered. I didn't have much strength left in my body to even speak.

Frost looked at me for a moment. He looked me up and down and smiled kindly. "Well that makes my job a lot easier now, doesn't it?" He laughed lightly. He casually walked over to me and knelt beside me. "So what's a little girl like yourself doing out here all by herself?"

"I-My p-parents…" The tears started coming again. I looked to the ground to hide my face. I didn't want to cry in front of one of the greatest people I had heard about. Changing the subject, he looked at my feet.

"What about your shoes? You got your pajamas on. Why are you running around out here with no shoes on?"

"I don't own any shoes."

"What is your name?" Jack Frost asked after a silent minute.

"Amberlynn"

"Ok then, Amberlynn," he started. "Do me a favor and put these on." With that, he kicked off a pair of brown moccasins that were on his feet. I looked up at him curiously. I looked back down to his feet, bare in the snow. They didn't even twitch from the freezing air and snow. I looked at the shoes that stood out against the snow. I looked back up at him.

"B-But don't you-"

"I don't need 'em!" He said with a smile. "Consider this a Christmas gift."

I was truly grateful for such a great gift. It was the greatest gift I had ever received. For the first time that night, I actually smiled.

"Thank you," I whispered. I reached for the warm-looking moccasins and slipped them onto my feet. Left foot first, then right. They were quite big as expected and they slipped off of my feet easily. But still, they kept me warm.

I can't tell you how much that made my night. Just a simple little task such as that made me feel at home. Jack Frost brought me to a nice little home with a mother and a son. The new woman I am supposed to call "mom" now is named Claire Laine. Her blonde locks fell down her back perfectly and her blue eyes always greeted me. Her son is daring and respectful. His shaggy blonde hair always covers his emerald-green eyes. I never had a sibling, and Mark is still is a great little brother.

Jack Frost still comes during the winter and he pays us a little visit. Although Mark and I are the only ones who can see him in my family. That devious snowmaker is always trying to scare us! He enjoys it so much! That's the part that scares me! We usually have good old snowball fights so I can get back at him, but usually I have no luck there either.

I mean, who do I really think I am trying to beat the creator of snow at his own game?


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

***NINE YEARS LATER***

_Beep! Beeeeeeeep! _

I opened one of my gray eyes to examine the alarm clock on the oak end table by my bedside. Monday December 3rd, 6:00 am. Great. The first school day of the week. I yawn and I pull my navy blue quilt over my head. _Maybe if I don't get up, Claire won't send me to school today, _I thought to myself. I heard the rain tapping against the shingles of the roof, making me even sleepier than I already was. The alarm was still blasting like a siren in my ear. I slammed my fist into the snooze button, hoping that it was enough force to break the blasted thing. Before I can even think about going back to sleep, my door opens with a loud bang.

"Yo! Up and at 'em, sis!" Mark shouts gleefully. He was a morning person. He loved mornings because they were peaceful. If only he knew how totally NOT peaceful he made them. I hated sleeping in, yet I still did it. It's not that I was a morning person, it's just that I don't like wasting my day in bed. Only on the weekends is when I wake up early.

"Shhh!" I hiss. "With that mouth of yours, you'll wake up the neighbors!" I raise my head from my soft and comfortable pillow and slowly rise out of bed. Mark shook his head at me.

"I know your only so cranky because it's a Monday morning!" He said. "You'll be in a better mood once you've had breakfast! Come on! Mom made pancakes!" With that, he grinned and sprinted out the door and practically tripped down the stairs. I smiled slightly. Mark was only two years old when I met him. I was seven. He thinks that I am actually his real sister. Both Claire and I just don't have the heart to tell him, I suppose. I turn to my wooden dresser and rummage through the clothing selection.

I admit, I'm not usually picky when it comes to clothing. Give me a pair of jeans, and a T-shirt, and I'll be good to go. Claire, however is crazy picky. The only clothing she buys me is shirts that should only be worn on special occasions, and skirts of all sorts. In my closet, these are different dresses as well, but I avoid them as much as I can due to the fact that I'd rather wear the skirts than the dresses. Out of all of the clothing Claire chose the buy for me, she chose my least favorite. I have told her that once and I even yelled at her about it after she wouldn't listen to me. She would just brush me aside.

It's not that Claire hates me. In fact, she couldn't love me anymore than she does already! She always makes sure that Mark and I are in our beds at a certain hour every night and she is always looking out for us. I used to get bullied at school (not like that has changed) and she would literally come to school if she heard about these incidents and have a lecture right in front of those people's friends and teachers. Most kids would think I was embarrassed, but it was always quite funny if you ask me. She actually treats me like I'm her own daughter. I must say, Frost couldn't have chosen a better foster parent.

I grin, thinking of old memories and I grab a black turtleneck and a knee-length beige skirt and changed quickly. I grabbed my navy book bag and swung it over my shoulder effortlessly. I scurried down the stairs and sat down at the table. I heard the noises of coin collecting from Mark playing Mario Kart game on his DS right across the glass topped table. Fresh, hot pancakes coated in maple syrup and whipped cream was waiting for me. The smell was inviting and instead of eating the food, I practically inhaled it. I washed it down with a nice cold glass of milk. With that, I run back upstairs, brush my teeth until they are sparkling white, and I head back down the stairs to meet my brother to walk him to school.

"Come on, Mark!" I yell to him. "Gonna be late if you keep playing that game!"

"I'm coming!" he shouted back cheerfully. He quickly saved his game and closed his DS. He scurried over to meet me at the door. "Ok! I'm ready now!" He smiled and urged me to open the door. I open the bronze doorknob and let him through it, out to the rainy weather. I slide the moccasins that I got nine years ago on. They were still a few sizes too big, but I wore them no matter what. As I'm just about to put my left foot out the door, a voice stops me in place.

"Amberlynn," the voice said gently. I turn around to meet Claire's warm and welcoming blue eyes full of concern. "You forgot your coat." She held up a black pea coat.

"But Cla-mom," I stop myself from saying her first name and protest. "It's not cold out." I put my hand out the door to test the air. It was actually quite warm for a rainy day if you ask me.

"It will get colder, you know," she said back. Her tone was calm, but her expression was worried. "Not only that, but it's pouring." She carefully handed the coat over.

She was right. It was raining cats and dogs outside. I found it odd. It's three days into December and it should be snowing! I absolutely loved the snow and wintertime. It was fun to play in the snow, making snow angels and snowmen. Especially the snowball fights! I was probably the best at them in my town. The rain… In my opinion, the rain was stalling winter. I don't believe that it is winter until there is snow on the ground. Silly, you may think but I don't.

I accepted the coat and gave her a hug before I wandered out the door. Opening the door one more time, she stopped me once again.

"Please stay out of trouble, Amberlynn!" She pleads. I only give her a nod and catch up with Mark. I was always getting myself into detention. Not on purpose, but it's just that I couldn't care less about how I looked to people. I guess that's what I get having Jack Frost as a best friend. He causes the trouble for me half of the time.

I ran to meet Mark and slowed my pace down to a walk once I made it to his side. The rain seemed to have died down a bit, but not enough for it to stop any time soon. I sighed. Frost better hurry up! I was sick of the rain even though it was only the first day of it.

Both Mark and I walked along on the sidewalk swiftly. We did a little bit of conversing that didn't involve my crankiness. Once I dropped him off at school, I continued down the road to get to my school. I didn't mind walking to school alone. In fact, I might've actually enjoyed it. I love being loud and having my fun, but it's a nice thing that I can have a few minutes of peace and quiet in my life, y'know?

As I turned on one more street, I came up to my High School. It was quite large. The walls were made of strong sturdy bricks that covered the whole school from the first floor to the third. There were wide doors on each end of the school that were hard to push open alone. From across the street, I heard the bell ring and yellow busses let boys and girls out. They started to flood into the doors. I had to sprint across the busy street, receiving some angry honks of passing cars to make it to the building, inside, and into Mr. Lader's class just in time before the second bell rang in my ears just like my alarm clock.

In the classroom, there were six rows of desks, all of which were filled. I sat in the fifth row by the window. Outside the window was the courtyard, so it was easy to get distracted and daydream. Most of the time, I get away with it. Others…well…let's just say I'm lucky enough to get out of this classroom with my head still attached to my body. With the mouth I have, I'm quite surprised that I am still living today!

"Class, take your seats," Mr. Lander instructed. Every student, including me did as told.

Sitting in my seat, I decided Social Studies at eight o'clock in the morning wasn't worth my time. I rested my head on my right hand that was balled into a fist. My curious wandering eyes made their way to the open window that blew cold wind and small drops of rain onto my face. I sighed and slid the window shut and continued to gaze out it at the beautiful courtyard.

The courtyard was used at lunchtime, usually in the summer. I ate out there rain or shine, since I had no friends at school anyway. I don't really get along with people my age. I feel the need to say exactly what I think. Well, really it's a habit. I wasn't really interested in having them at school anyway. That goes the same for a boyfriend. Claire thinks I should meet more people and I should have a boyfriend at this age, but honestly I don't think I can look at any male that goes to this school that is even halfway intelligent. I'm single and lovin' it!

My attention was focused on the courtyard, the gorgeous fountain with the pure streaming water that fell beautifully. It was a sight for sore eyes during the springtime. Once the snow starts falling, the water usually stops flowing and is turned off until spring. The flowers that bloomed in the yard lasted all year and were breathtaking to look at. The colors sure add a lovely radiance to the courtyard. I pictured myself outside, enjoying the close up view of the gardens.

As soon as I started staring off into space, the water in the fountain stopped flowing. I brought myself back from space and turned my gaze to the fountain. It was frozen solid. I stared in awe at the sight. Who knew that a chunk of ice could look so brilliantly crafted? I actually smiled once I realized what happened. Jack Frost was here.

"Laine!"

I jumped slightly as I turned my head to face my angry Social Studies teacher. He had his mouth clenched shut and his brown eyes glared daggers at me. "Pay attention," he ordered when he finally got my attention.

I frowned. "Oh?" I asked. "You're actually saying something interesting?"

A chorus of laughs erupted from the packed classroom.

Mr. Lander's expression twisted from an angry glare to a forced smile. He walked over to his desk and pulled out a yellow sheet of paper. After he scribbled something onto it, he walked quickly over to me with his plastered grin. He handed me the sheet of paper with a chuckle.

"Why, of course, Amberlynn!" He said gleefully. "I was just talking about how great it'll be for you to spend a whole two hours after school with me today for detention!"

My jaw wanted to drop, but I kept it firm in place. He casually turned around and began teaching again. My eyes widened a bit as I scanned the yellow slip of paper

**Date- December 3****rd**

**Name of Student- Amberlynn Laine**

**Reason for Detention- Ignoring lesson and disrupting classmates**

Underneath it all was a messy and unclear signature of Mr. Lander.

You know, Frost knows just how to make you like and hate him at the same time.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Oh boy, was it a long day…**

The day was boring and uneventful. I got laughed at a couple times in the hall while switching between classes, but I let their voices go in one ear and out the other. Sometimes I would talk back to them, but I got myself into enough trouble today so I decided not to take my anger out on the pathetic.

As the last bell of the day rang, I exited the classroom quickly and silently. I wanted to get a head start on walking to detention because the hallways get crowded during that time of the day. The giant mob of teenagers soon swarmed out of classrooms shoving smaller students out of the way to escape the prison of school. I quickened my pace to get farther ahead of the cheering group of kids that were gaining on me. I only had to get to detention, but I'd rather make it to detention early than be trampled by the people that go to this school. I was probably the smallest there. Everyone at my school were tall giants and I look like a little girl to them, being five foot four.

I took a right when I came to the cafeteria; the smell of hamburgers filled my nose. I slide by as fast as I could so I wouldn't be tripped and walked on by the giants of the school. Walking up a ways, I go into the door to my left, Mrs. Finn's classroom. The detention room.

As soon as I stepped foot into the large room, the detention slip was snatched from between my thumb and index finger. I look up and see a woman with frizzy blonde hair. Her brown eyes scanned the note quickly through a pair of glasses. Her sharp nose twitched as she marked something down on a sheet of paper. With her left hand, she crushed the detention pass and tossed it into a small trash bin beside her desk. Mrs. Finn gave me an ugly glare and lifted a wrinkled finger. She pointed to a desk by the wall. It was the second to last desk in the row, behind a black-haired girl. I slouched as I walked over and I slumped into my chair. I looked up to see Mrs. Finn taking more slips from students and telling them where to sit. Taking my chance, I pull my cell phone out of my pocket and texted Mark.

"Won't be there to walk you home. Detention."

I turned my phone on silent just in time to receive a text back.

"God. Wut did u do now?"

I sighed silently. Twitting my fingers on the keyboard of the phone, I text back:

"Talk later. Just cover for me, Ok?"

Placing my phone in my lap, I waited for his answer that came about two minutes later.

"K," was all it said. He must've took that two minutes to think of a way to tell Claire where I was without giving away the fact I was in trouble. With that, I quickly closed my phone and shoved it back into my left pocket.

The detention room was soon filled with all of the delinquent students. There were not many, so only about half of the class desks had a student in it. The door slammed shut and Mrs. Finn walked to the center of the classroom.

"Children," she started off, her hands glued to her hips. "You each have an hour of detention this afternoon."

"Aww, only one? I could go for two, y'know…" I heard a boy shout from the other side of the classroom. My hand flew to my forehead. I was certain he had a death wish. Mrs. Finn was in charge of the first hour. Anymore time, and Mr. Lander joins the party.

Mrs. Finn's glare jabbed into the ignorant boy's eyes. He shut his mouth immediately and sat back down. Without a second glance, she left the classroom, not to come back for an hour.

Once the door closed, everyone was up and out of their seats. They were meeting up with friends, messing with other kids, and fooling around. I wanted to join the fun, but I knew no one would want me there so it wouldn't be as fun. The girl who sat in front of me was now wearing a pair of DJ headphones that barely stayed on her head. She seemed to want to stay back and watch rather than join the activity. I didn't do anything but shrug, close my eyes, and sit back in my chair waiting for the hour to pass. Not even thirty seconds of resting my eyes goes by when an oh-so-familiar voice rings in my ears.

"Looks like someone is on the naughty list."

I almost jumped right out of my chair hearing the voice. I turned around hastily to meet those familiar, icy blue eyes. They were almost hypnotizing. He chuckled once he saw my shocked expression. To keep myself safe from nasty glares and looks, I turned myself around to look toward the front of the classroom. After all I was the only one who could see him. Jack Frost came to the left side of the desk and leaned against it.

"Surprised to see me?" He inquired with a smirk. "I thought you would've expected me. You know, from what happened earlier." The school fountain frozen over flashed in my mind. Oh yes, That.

I scoffed. "I knew you were here," I said through my teeth. "After all, you ARE the one who got me into this hot mess. You're lucky I don't strangle you right here."

"Ouch," he said. Sarcasm was flowing out his mouth like a river. "Words hurt. But you are the one who got yourself into this. You opened your mouth that is."

_Oh, he's a dead man, _I thought. I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists. I slammed them on the desk and rose to my feet, receiving confused glances from few students. The majority of them continued to goof around, as if they had no idea I was there.

"Got a problem with my mouth?" I meant to ask, but screamed. My anger issues clearly showing. He was obviously toying with the fact I had problems handling my temper.

"Hey! Do you two mind? I'm trying to listen to music!"

. The voice that suddenly appeared was angry, but did not strain to yell. I turned around to see the black-haired girl staring at me with her ocean eyes. She had removed her headphones from her ears so she could yell.

She turned back around in her chair with an over-dramatic sigh and pulled her headphones back up to her ears.

I stared at the back of her head while blinking in confusion. Did she say two? I could've sworn she yelled two. My question was answered only seconds later when she spun back around in her chair, her eyes wide as saucers. Her jaw dropped as she stood and walked over to Frost.

"A-Are you…?" She started. She seemed incapable of finishing her sentence.

Jack's face was masked in confusion as he turned around to see if someone was behind him. When he turned back around, he smiled.

"Jack Frost?" He laughed. "The one and only."

The girl only stared for a few minutes. I finally got fed up and broke the awkward silence.

"And, you are…?"

The girl turned to me, looking up. Surprisingly, she was shorter than me! Only by about two inches, but it counted.

"Piper," she said. "Piper Wencin."

I looked her up and down before raising my right hand in front of me for a warm handshake. She took it without a word.

"Amberlynn Laine," I replied with a small smile. She smiled back. Retrieving my hand, I asked her the famous detention question. "So, what are you in for?"

"I wouldn't take off my headphones during class," she said, slumping back into her chair. "It wasn't my fault. I couldn't hear the teacher." She sighed, picking up her headphones and hanging them around her neck. "What about you?"

I sat myself back down in my chair. "Eh, first I didn't pay attention thanks to this knucklehead," I pointed an accusing finger toward Jack, who just grinned. "Then, I talked back to the teacher. Wasn't surprised to get put in here, really."

"Oh, it was a riot," Jack said. "When I heard through the window, I could barely keep myself from laughing!" He placed a hand on the back of my chair for support. Piper looked like she didn't know whether to laugh or frown.

I pouted. "It wasn't that funny," I growled. "I'm still angry at you for getting me in here, by the way." He smirked before hopping onto the windowsill. With that, he pried open the window, and out he went. I placed my head down on the table and closed my eyes.

"Figures he'd just run off like that," I thought aloud. I just wanted detention to be over with, but it was only five minutes into the hour and it felt like hours.

"I don't think he just ran off," Piper replied. "Look."

I reluctantly rose my head from my desk and looked toward the window. What just was a pouring, dull, rainy day was now a white, shimmery, snow blizzard.

My eyes widened in shock. The snow was already about two feet high! Before I could open my mouth to say anything, Mrs. Finn slammed open the door of the classroom. She turned to look at us.

"There has been a sudden change of weather," she started, the pitch of her voice higher than usual. Her hand swung from her side. She motioned toward the door. "You are all dismissed."

Cheers and whoops filled the classroom as Mrs. Finn and about fifteen high school students charged the door.

"No freaking way," I loudly said, jumping from my seat. "There's no way he would do this."

"Way," Piper said gleefully. "All I know is that if this was his plan, he's brilliant."

I laughed as we both ran out the door, through the twisting hallways of the school and out into the fresh, freezing air of winter. Children were sleighing down steep hills, building snowmen, and the older ones were in snowball fights. I smiled from ear to ear when the white-haired guardian came flying through the air.

"Snow day!" He cheered with the kids. He laughed and flew toward me with a giant grin. I matched his smile, getting together a ball of snow. Piper noticed what I was doing, and joined in. Once I made my snowball, I turned around seeing the perfect snowball in Frost's hand. I threw mine in a panic. He scooted to the right, away from the snowball that would've hit him in the head. Piper's snowball missed his leg, and he didn't even have to move. Jack threw his snowball, hitting her square in the head. She fell to the ground in a laughing fit. Frost turned to me with another snowball in hand.

I half screamed, half laughed as I ran for safety. Of course, the running didn't last long as I took a snowball to the back. I fell into the snow face first. The laughter of Frost came from behind as I heard him create another snowball. I flipped myself over and stood up, ready for anything he threw at me. He threw the snowball and my hand shot out, grabbing the ball in one hand and throwing it back, nailing him in the chest. He fell out of the air and onto the ground.

Us three laughed and played in the snow for the afternoon, just forgetting about the world and having a good time. The fun afternoon soon ended once the shadow of a familiar woman loomed over us.

"Amberlynn Laine, just where have you been? You've had me worried sick."


	4. Chapter 3

I was practically buried in the snow building more snowballs, Piper was lying on the ground soaked to the bone, and Jack had been pelting me with more balls of ice. When the worried voice came into our hearing, everyone stopped dead and turned to look at the blonde-haired woman standing with her hands at her sides admiring Piper and I. I struggled to get out of the snow and up on my feet to confront Claire.

"Would you like to tell me what you were just doing?" Claire asked once we were face-to-face.

I scratched the back of my head, trying to come up with something. Fortunately for me, Mark came to save the day.

"Mom! Wait a minute!" Mark was struggling to run through the snow, sinking into it with each step he took.

"Hey, Mark," Jack said, flashing a goofy grin. Mark nodded in acknowledgment. After all, Claire couldn't see him.

He soon reached Claire, almost out of breath. "Mom, I told you, Amber was going to go to her friend," Mark looked toward Piper, awaiting the answer.

"Piper," she replied.

"Yeah," Mark started up again. "Amber said she was going to Piper's house."

This is why I love my little brother. He's genius.

"Yeah, mom," I mumbled, scratching the back of my head. "We just got out of the building."

Her angry expression softened a bit as she looked back and forth at Piper and I. She dropped her frown and transformed it into a small smile.

"I don't like Amber going over to those houses that I don't know the parents of, but you're welcome to come home with us if that's all right with your parents!"

Piper stood still for a moment. She met Claire's warm smile and spoke.

"Thank you, Ms. Laine! I'd love to! I'll go call my dad quickly!" With that, she walked away to get some privacy behind the school building. It didn't take more than a minute for her to come running back excitedly. "He said yes!" She squealed cheerfully, deafening me for a few moments.

"Wow," I commented. "That was quick."

She giggled somewhat uncomfortably and smiled. "I talk fast."

I smiled and tilted my head in the direction of my dwelling, telling both Piper and Jack to follow. With that, I turned back around and scuffed my way through the heavy packing snow and back to my cozy little raised ranch. It didn't stand out in the snow because of its creamy color and light shutters, but we found it eventually.

"Whoa," Piper breathed in awe. "This is your house?" Her eyes were looked like pie plates looking up at it in amazement like a little kid who just discovered a candy store.

"Yeah," I replied. "Why?"

"It's beautiful."

"Wait 'til you see the inside," Jack chimed in. The house wasn't the best in the town. Guess he's just arrogant that way. He knew the house like the back of his hand. He has been my best friend for nine years, after all. Piper's face lit up with excitement.

"Well, then let's go!" She shouted, practically dragging me inside my own house.

"After you," I murmur sarcastically. Jack chuckled from behind. Then he flew over my body and over the wooden staircase. He took a left turn. I assumed he went into my room. I sighed, pulling my arm out of Piper's grasp.

"Wow!" Piper exclaimed. "This place is awesome!" She ran around, examining every inch of the house. The kitchen, the family room, the dining room. She even freaked out when she saw the bathroom. She acted like a child on Christmas, exploring everywhere and trying everything out, including the toilet. Our house we lived in wasn't fit for a king, but it was a house. I assumed Piper just got excited easily.

"Where is your room?" Piper asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Upstairs. Wanna check it out?"

I didn't need to wait for an answer as I saw a big blur of black, blue, yellow, and navy whoosh by my head and up the stairs. It stopped and Piper sat at the top of the steps eagerly.

"Coming?" She asked.

"It's not much to look at," I inform. "I don't understand why you are so excited."

I worked my way up the stairs to meet her. I turned left and continued to walk down the narrow hallway. We passed the upstairs bathroom and the guest room. At the end of the corridor, I turned the doorknob of the door to the right and stepped in. I motioned Piper in, closing the door behind me. She looked all around and I stood back, waiting for her to finish her rummaging. Out of the corner of my left eye, I saw Jack searching through my dresser drawers. I was too late to stop him from opening the top drawer: The underwear drawer.

"Hey!" I yelled so loudly, Piper came out of her little trance and looked to see what was going on. Jack jumped. His frost-colored eyes focused on me. He looked like a lost child the way he gazed at me. "Get away from there, you pervert!"

I have no idea what rushed through me as I pounced. My leg swung out, kicking him in the legs causing him to collapse to the floor. I slammed the drawer shut and put my knee down on Frost's stomach, keeping him firmly pressed to the floor. He put his hands up by his head defensively.

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down! I can explain!"

I looked at him for a moment. He looked completely calm, as usual. I sighed as I stood up, freeing him. He shot up from the ground and jumped onto the dresser, his legs hanging off. He placed his staff behind him.

"I was just looking for something to do," he stated calmly. "I was waiting for you two, but you took a while. I got bored. Didn't think you'd want me filling your room to the ceiling in snow again, so I tried looking for something else to keep me occupied. That's all."

"You're off the hook this time," I stated after a moment of thinking about it. "Next time and you won't be so lucky."

"Hey, it was an honest mistake." Jack noted. "Won't happen again."

Before I could say anything back, I heard rock music blast through the air. Involuntarily, I plugged my ears. Jack was still sitting on the dresser, perfectly unharmed. I glared in the direction the loud music was coming from and I saw my new friend, standing there with her hands on her hips.

"That's enough," she yelled over the music.

I rolled my eyes with a sigh and plopped myself down on my bed. Piper smiled, but it faded as she turned the music down on her MP3 player that was blasting through her DJ headphones. I was honestly quite surprised that she hadn't gone deaf yet.

"Actually," Piper started softly. "There is something I should tell you." She sat herself down on the bed next to me. She placed her hands in her lap twiddling her thumbs. "I'm just not sure how you'll take it."

"Please," I scoffed, practically interrupting her. "I've been through crap in my lifetime, and Frost has too. Whatever you have to say, feel free."

She bit her lip. Her eyes softened, but toughened right back up. "Your right," she said. She managed a small smile. "I shouldn't be scared."

"Good," Jack jumped off the dresser grabbing his staff. He propped himself against the wall and watched Piper, eager for her announcement. "What have you got to say?"

"Promise not to tell anyone?" she asked, her voice was serious.

"Promise," Jack and I said in unison.

She looked up to us and sighed. She let her head fall to look in her lap. "I," she started shakily. "I ran away from home a few years ago."

I couldn't believe what I just heard. Why the heck would she do that? She must've had loving parents that were worried about her. My eyes shot to Jack, who only leaned against the wall, watching intently with interest. I stayed silent so she could finish her story.

"They were abusive," she continued. "I was beaten every day. I decided I was sick of it, and since I was thirteen, I thought I could fend for myself. So, now I'm here. I live on the streets now. It's really hard to do everything on my own. Everything only gets harder. I wanted to get an education here, but the teachers HATE me, and I couldn't help but feel the same way towards them. I tried blocking everything out. The world, the teachers, even myself with music. Nothing is working anymore."

I heard the pain in her voice. The strain in every word she said. I couldn't really say I knew what it was like because my parents were caring, humble people. They couldn't hurt a fly if they tried. But I did feel her pain. The same pain I felt when the bullets of silver passed through the brilliant minds of my own family. Thinking back to old memories, tears came to my eyes, but I pulled them back.

Piper clenched a fist. "Why didn't anyone help?" she almost screamed. "The guardians? Santa? The Tooth fairy? The Easter bunny? Even the Sandman would've been helpful!"

At the time, Jack Frost wasn't considered a guardian. The tone in her voice was hatred. Her hate for the guardians. For all of them.

I saw a tear stream out both of her eyes. Not tears of sadness, but anger. Of frustration. No one understood her. I understood. No one understood me either. I patted her on the back, reassuringly.

"I understand your pain. I don't know what it's like to have parents like that, but I do know the frustration and anger you have."

I had to explain my whole story to her. The Christmas night my parents were gone with a bang. She kept denying it. She didn't believe me, which was expected. I wouldn't have either. Frost came in and had my back. He told me how he came across me in the night. I was the first one to see him. He couldn't just let me freeze to death. Yet, he still felt invisible to the whole entire world.

I'm not one for sharing my feelings, but it felt great to talk to the two closest (and only) friends I have about them. Piper wasn't left for dead, either. I had a talk with Claire. I _had _to tell her about it. Piper was unsure at first, but she agreed soon or later. Claire understood. Piper no longer needs to sleep in the snow when she now can sleep in her own cozy bed in the Laine household.


	5. Chapter 4

***3 Months Later***

"Happy Birthday, Amberlynn!" A voice broke through the covers over my head and into my eardrums. Before I could even react, the covers to my bed were off of me and on the floor. My eyes shot open at the sudden breeze that filled my body. I lifted my body up off the bed and glared daggers at who disturbed me from my sleep. I saw the black-haired Piper, her face lit up with excitement. "You're seventeen years-old now!"

I looked over at my alarm clock. It was 7:30 am on the 26th of March. Yep, she was right. It was my birthday. How could I forget? It was also only three days until Easter Sunday. My eyes widened. It was also a Thursday. "We're gonna be late for school!" Piper laughed.

"No school today! A huge blizzard came over night and it lasted until 5:00! There is feet and feet of snow out there!" She squealed in delight. "It's like a birthday present for you!"

I stood there glaring at her for about 2 minutes straight. None of us moved. Neither of us said a word. I decided to break the silence.

"You mean to tell me," I started, my voice struggling to stay calm. "That you woke me up at 7:30 in the morning on a snow day." She was starting to back away from me, but she turned and looked to the frost-covered window.

"Huh? What's this?"

"What? What's what?" I asked, confused. She took a few steps toward the windowsill and examined the window. I hurried to stand by her side, looking at the words that were scratched into the frost. The words were clear and neat. The words said:

'7:00 tonight, the lake behind the school. Be there.'

Both Piper and I only could stare at if for a few minutes. There was no dialogue between us and it was silent besides the children outside screaming and laughing. Soon, Piper spoke up.

"Seems legit," she said with a giggle. "Guess you'll be seeing your secret admirer at six!" She winked at me. The heat rose to my face leaving my cheeks tinted pink.

"H-Hey!" I started with a stutter. "This is Jack! Who else could it be?!"

"I know it's Jack!" She grinned. I flicked her in the ear rolling my eyes. She winced, but laughed nonetheless. She took the boots she was holding in her hands and jammed her feet into them. "Well, I'm going out for the day! Sorry to ditch you on your birthday, but you seem to have a date to catch," she smiled as she tied her boots.

"It's not a date," I growled. "Just a little birthday surprise, I'm sure."

"Whatever you say," Piper said in a sing-song voice as she left the room.

I rolled my eyes with a sigh and began to change. I snagged a blue and black top with intricate multiple white snowflake designs. They all shimmered in light. I grabbed a black skirt that fell just above my knees. My socks went up below my knees and I slipped on my brown moccasins, as usual. I kept my auburn bangs out of my face with a blue clip. I ran down the stairs and slipped out the door before Claire and Mark even noticed I was up. It was my day, and I wasn't interested in being pestered to put a coat on.

It was really hard to walk down the streets of Burgess. The snow was knee-deep and the streets that had been plowed were slippery. I could barely walk without tripping over my own feet. I enjoyed listening to the sounds of the kids cheering and playing in the deep snow. Their facial expressions were purely filled with joy and happiness that made me smile. They enjoyed life and wanted to use if for the better. A yell of frustration and anger broke through the joy, grabbing my attention. The voice was so familiar.

"I know they're real, you guys! Get off my back already!"

My eyes scanned the area of children. I saw three boys who looked about thirteen standing above the crowd. They were all surrounded around one boy in particular. One with brown hair and amber eyes. Jamie Bennett.

I narrowed my eyes and walked over in that direction in an angry manor. The same three kids have been teasing the same boy for the past month. Jamie was one of the few kids who believed in Santa, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, and the Sandman. I had stopped them plenty of times before, and I wasn't going to let them pester Jamie anymore.

I angrily began to stomp through the snow over to the group of boys. I have to watch both Jamie and his little sister, Sophie when their mother isn't home. The boy and his sister were practically family to me. I had a fire burning inside me, feeling the snow melt beneath my feet as a trudged through the knee deep snow. I was know around my town for my temper and anger. Usually these kids that were pestering Jamie would back off one I showed up. I guaranteed they'd do the same thing this time.

"Hey, you little rats!" I shouted at them once I got closer. There eyes shifted toward me from the boy in unison. There was an extra pair of eyes that didn't quiver at all. The boy looked about my age too. He must've been new. This kid was a big guy too. He looked very strong. What was a guy like that doing with shrimps like them? One of the older boys was holding a book that had all sorts of supernatural creatures on the cover of it. It probably belonged to Jamie. That kid's eyes widened as he back up behind his buddies. I put my hands on my hips, stepping in front of Jamie. "I'll take that," I scowled, snatching the book out of his hands. Before I could hand it back to the rightful owner, a new voice broke into the air.

"No way!" It yelled, taking the book back. I turned to see the new boy looking through the book again. His younger friends looked at him with wide eyes, like he was clearly going insane. I narrowed my eyes once again and snatched the book back. The older guy looked shocked, like no one ever had the guts to do to him. No one probably ever dared to, being the big guy he was. Some of the kids took a few steps back as I raised a hand to slap the boy silly. Before my hand made the collision with his cheek, he fell over, snow covering his face. I was taken aback for a second. I turned around and met the icy eyes of my good friend, Jack Frost.

He wore a goofy grin and he was laughing. Jack had left sometime in January to go bring winter joy to other parts of the world. This is the first time I had seen him in months. He was playing with a snowball in his hand throwing it up into the air and catching it in the same hand. I took another look at the kid he just pelted with the ball of snow. He stood up and began to go into war with his friends.

I had to admit, I was relieved to see my friend again, but I was also clearly agitated. I wanted to knock some sense into the teenager who had took the book from Jamie! Speaking of Jamie, my eyes peered over to him. He was grinning and laughing. He looked to me and our eyes locked.

"Thanks, Amber!" He grinned up at me.

The poor kid must've thought I threw that snowball. I looked back to Jack quickly. He looked a bit upset that Jamie couldn't see him, but he kept the smile on his face. I wanted to tell Jamie about Jack Frost. I wanted to tell everyone I could, but it takes more than that to get someone to believe.

The rest of the day was filled with fun! I was going to go sledding with Jamie and his friends after we all had an awesome snowball fight! I was mainly shooting at Jack, because he pelted me first and I needed my revenge. Before we could begin sledding though, Jack tried to get Jamie to see him by making a trail of ice through the city. Jamie slipped on the ice and went for the sleigh ride of his life. I had to run after him of course because he was my responsibility at the time. At the end of the path, he fell into a giant snow pile. Everyone was worried, I heard loud gasps and murmurs, but he came out laughing! He lost a tooth in the process making all of the kids including him start to talk about the tooth fairy. Jack became so aggravated and I felt bad, but what was I supposed to do?

It was around 5 o'clock when I got back home and Claire had a birthday present for me waiting. She bought me more sketchbooks and colored pencils. I was also thrilled to see a few pairs of jeans in my size. I hastily changed into a pair of them before rushing to my room to get a few more drawings in.

I got lost in drawing. If I do say so myself, I'm a pretty good artist. I'm not the best, but I take pride in my drawings and I've been told I'm good. However I hate people looking through them. It's a weird thing of mine. I finally finished a second drawing and took my head op from my sketchbook. I shifted my eyes over to the clock on my desk. 6:59. The frost on my window still stuck out to me. My deep gray eyes widened. "I'm gonna be late!" I whispered to myself angrily. How could I have forgotten?!

Jumping from my chair, I grabbed my gray jacket and slipped my feet into my moccasins. I also grabbed my drawing bag, shoved a sketchbook and a box of colored pencils in it along with my cell phone. With that, I sprinted down the stairs and out the door while texting my adoptive mother. I didn't want her worrying if I wasn't home until late, so I told her I'll be out with a friend.

I had to stop myself from slipping on my ice-covered driveway. Once I reached the bottom of it, I missed a spot of black ice and I braced myself for the hard fall. Before I collided with the concrete, I felt two cold hands grab me by the arms. I opened my eyes and looked up at my helper and saw no other than Jack Frost floating inches off the ground. He grinned.

"You should be more careful, Sunshine!" He chuckled. "You're late, by the way." I narrowed my eyes at him, as he helped me onto my feet.

"Thank you, Captain State-the-Obvious," I replied with a straight face. He pouted.

"Aw c'mon, Amber! I knew you were heartless, but I didn't realize you'd even ditch me on your own birthday surprise!"

"I lost track of time," I mumbled, glancing at my drawing bag.

Jack looked at me up and down. He smiled, seeing my jeans. "I see that!" He laughed. "They look good!"

I smiled. I was just happy someone saw it my way for once.

"Well," I started, trying to avoid any awkward silences. "What did you want to do?"

Jack grinned. "Come on!" He replied cheerfully, welcoming me onto his back. I was a bit confused, not sure where I was going to be taken, but I did so. He locked his arms underneath my legs so I wouldn't fall. He jumped into the air and I frantically wrap my arms around him not expecting the abrupt movement. He chuckled lightly.

"Have you seen the dream sand?" He asked curiously. I smiled. I had always watched the glowing grains of sand fly into the windows of children blessing them with sweet dreams. It was a beautiful sight at night, it stood out so well and chased the darkness away.

"Yeah! It's amazing! I watch through my bedroom window almost every night! Why?"

"Well, then you're in for a treat," he replied with a smile. "You get to see it up close."


End file.
